Neckties are commonly constructed with an outer facing decorative fabric, such as silk or polyester, which is wrapped around an underlayment, interlining or foundation fabric. The foundation fabric provides body, shape and form to the outer layer, and contributes to the overall weight and draping characteristics of a necktie. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,229,834 and 5,463,779 describe different types of interlining constructions for neckties. The outer decorative layer of material, which may be lined in some areas such as with silk or acetate, is wrapped around the interlining and secured by stitching at the back. In conventional neckties, the outer layer is the only decorative element or aspect. The outer layer is thus decorated with a printed or stitched design.
The main focus in necktie design is of course on the appearance of the decorative outer layer, with respect to the quality and type of the fabric and its graphic and textual designs. Silk is a preferred material both for its tying and draping characteristics, and for its adaptability to screen printing processes which enable application of detailed graphic patterns. Silk is also easily sewn, particularly in automation, which allows for complex stitch patterns and speeds mass production.
In some neckties decorative patterns or designs are sewn into the outer layer by hand or machine. To create designs with variation in color and texture, threads of different color and size are used to form lines and patterns, some of which may be raised from the outer layer of fabric as a result of multiple overlying stitches, i.e. raised stitching. This sewing technique can be used to create a raised or textured feel and appearance, which is visually distinct from flat screen-printed patterns. Because most neckties are produced using either screen-printing or automated sewing, the designs of the outer layers are largely limited to these two mediums. Although the design possibilities of these are many, they are ultimately limited particularly in the area of texturing and fabric variation.
Existing necktie designs are predicated on mass production wherein fabric processing including cutting, printing or dyeing, and sewing is all automated. This includes substantial decorative overstitching on the main outer layer material done by machine to create design patterns and raised stitch areas or lines. Other designs have been proposed wherein one or more pieces of material are combined to form the outer decorative layer, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,790, wherein the facing fabric of a necktie is made up of multiple discrete pieces which are edge-sewn together to provide contrasting patterns and colors visible in different positions on the necktie as it is tied and worn. One of the two fabrics may alternately serve as a liner for the other fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,095 describes neckties with irregular perimeters which are cut from fabric which has been printed or otherwise decorated or adorned with graphic features. The different appearance of neckties of this type is achieved by the cutting of the fabric to form non-linear or fanciful perimeters to the main portion or front of the necktie, and the printing processes used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,987 describes a necktie with a front face constructed of a variety of fabrics configured in various structural patterns including braiding and pleats in the specific arrangements shown. This patent does not provide any disclosure of how the pieces of material are sewn together, nor does it describe multiple discrete pieces of material or layers of material and other decorative pieces which are combined together in an ensemble which is attached to a front face of a necktie to create a three-dimensional appearance to the necktie.